Stalked Shadows
I woke up tired and decided to get out of bed. I felt lucky there was no school today, as I was in need to study. I was too tired to study though. I decided to go play some roblox. When I logged in, it said that there was a new update coming. I decided to go onto the forums and see if anyone was hyped. Nobody cared about the new update. Nobody even talked about it. I decided to make a new post telling about it, and people were just saying I was crazy, or telling me that I was lying. I kept on trying to convince them that I wasn't lying, but they said I was. I guess it was just trolls being stupid. My mom and dad forced me to come to the store with them. When I was at the store, I looked around for no reason, and I saw a shadow just following us. When I blinked, it vanished. I must have been tired. When I finally got home, I ran straight back to roblox. When I got on the page, it said that I had 5 messages. When I came on the messages, it was 5 of the same messages... by the same people. I decided to read one. I thought of this message as a threat message, and soon reported the person. After going back, I was redirected to a new page. The new page started by showing an intense jumble of numbers and code that I didn't even understand at all because I am not a good person at codes. After a minute or two, the page changed to the games page, except the background was black. That wasn't all. It looked all messy, like if they were to mess up on the page. It looked horrible. Also, I could see some glowing eyes staring at me. I could almost see nothing on the page except black and messed up game thumbnails. I went to google to get out of that misery, but google looked messed up as well. This wasn't an update, it was a corruption to my computer. I went back on roblox and went on the forums, but there was no posts at all. I thought I was just tired. That was until some intense loud sound came out of nowhere. It was deafening loud, so loud that I was almost deaf. The entire page blacked out, then ended coming back later on with a game that seemed to be my first place. The blackness was gone, luckily. The game said 0 for my visits, when it was created, etc. It still had thumbs ups and favorites. I decided to press the play button, but that was a big mistake. It took 3 minutes for the game to load, which was a while for my good internet connection and graphics. When it finally loaded, it was different. Everything in the game was all black, and there was a red ambience. I took my time to check around the place, finding nothing else different, that is until a black shadow started coming towards me slowly. My heart was beating very fast and loud. If you were to listen closely, you would hear the beating heart. I was shivering and sometimes even twitching sometimes. I tried to look away from the screen, but I was way too curious and couldn't help looking at it. I decided not to move to see what happens. When he came near me, he stopped and asked, "do you like the new update?" I told him, "I don't like this update. Let me go, please!" He soon stood there saying nothing, then out of nowhere, my entire screen whited out. It was just scaring me. When the screen whited out, eventually, it soon forced me to exit out of everything. I tried opening FireFox, but it didn't work. I decided to go onto internet explorer so I can go on the web. I logged back in, and everything was seeming normal. I uninstalled firefox, and re-installed it. Everything seemed normal now, except for my sanity. The place was on my recent places, but it was my normal first place. Nothing that different anymore. I reported this to the administrators, but they thought I was just acting dumb and insane. Nobody believed me, since it only happened to me. I could remember that shadow that followed me at the store. Maybe that had something to do with it. I just know this, I am never safe. There is never anywhere safe on roblox. My insanity would never end. I was lost. --Randomnoob48888 (talk) 11:16, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Entities Category:Site Based Category:Creepy Category:Glitches/Exploits